This invention relates to digital time division multiplex (TDM) communication systems and more particularly to an asynchronous TDM multiplexer and demultiplexer combination employed at one communication terminal of a digital communication system.
To avoid confusion, asynchronous data input signals and output signals will be referred to herein as transmit and receive "ports", and basic time slots in a synchronous data stream format are referred to herein as "channels".